silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Code of Conduct
The Silver & Bone Code of Conduct and Rule Guide This is a guide on what is expected from our Players at all times while active within the group. Violation of these rules will result in intervention by the mods. This may manifest in the following ways: * Admonishment and requests to decease and desist the offensive action. * Further offense may result in temporary ban from all group activities and social spaces such as the Telegram chat room. * Even further offense will result in permanent ban from group activities, social spaces, and information sites such as the wiki and the Deviantart page. In other words; perma-banned from all spaces associated with Silver & Bone. * The offender's characters and art will be removed from group galleries, the wiki, and any RPs previously completed and currently in-progress. Circumstances withstanding, the offender may collaborate with RP partners to decide on the best way to write out their characters from the group's timeline. Banning and Mod Intervention We generally follow a Three Strikes Rule - meaning the offender will have three chances to maintain good behavior before being banned temporarily from group activities and social spaces. Following a third strike the offender will be permanently banned from all spaces associated with the group. This can vary depending on the circumstances, however. The severity of the offense may warrant an immediate and permanent banning. While others may be more minor, and thus a warning will be issued. Players should be alert that these warnings or reprimands may not always come from mods, but from other Players who are made uncomfortable or upset by their conduct. These can manifest in chat, even during a conversation. A formal intervention by the mods will be issued if the offender continues, however, and can be followed by a temporary or permanent ban depending on the situation. It is therefore important for Players to be aware of how their behavior may affect others in the group. If someone asks you to politely stop talking about something that is making them or others uncomfortable, then do so, and move the conversation elsewhere with interested participants if it is important to continue. Banning and interventions will always be the responsibility of the mods. Players are encouraged to take any concerns they may have about others to the mods before directly confronting the offender. '''This last part is important because it keeps us mods in the loop as to any problems and makes us better equipped to help solve disputes or prevent a situation from worsening. It also saves the Players the trouble of confronting the offender and entering into an awkward, potentially stressful situation. Chat Room Conduct Silver & Bone has three Telegram chats: * The Main Chat - This is where the bulk of discussion happens. It tends to move quickly and is our busiest room. Announcements are usually made here first. This room is invite-only. * The Lounge - This room is slower paced and has slightly stricter rules regarding content and conduct than the main chat. This is for our more easygoing members who appreciate a slower pace to their RP group chats. This room is invite-only. * The New and Potential Member Chat (aka the Gateway Chat) - This room is for newbies and/or potential group members seeking information on the group and to get a feel for the group's ambiance while mingling with current members and other new or potential members. Attendees are encouraged to ask questions about their applications and characters. Requires a request to join. Simply note the mods on DeviantArt or ask on the group page. https://silver-and-bone.deviantart.com/ * The OOC RP Chat - This chat is for out-of-character (OOC) roleplay. It was created so that Players could OOCly introduce their characters to one another and brainstorm ideas for actual in-character (IC) storylines. This room is invite-only. Rules for the Silver & Bone Main Chat * Stay on topic in chat. '''If you require a change of topic, please ask politely or roughly 5 minutes after a previous subject has ended to present a change in topic, if only to ensure that that topic is done being discussed. * When posting a link or image to something unrelated to the topic currently being discussed, the poster must have an explanation for posting it. Examples of explanations can be something like; "Unrelated, but I just found this cool thing." or "Sorry to interrupt, but here's this funny thing I found. Please continue." or "Hey, guys, just wanted to let you know I'm streaming!". If it's related to an earlier topic please mention this when you post the link to let others know your reason for posting it. Other than that, stay as on topic as you can until the conversation flows elsewhere. '''This is super annoying and rude when people just toss up links or images out of NO WHERE that is completely unrelated to the topic being discussed. '''If you are not sure then wait a few minutes before posting your link or image after the previous conversation has ended. * No links or images/photos of graphic gore, violence, or sexuality in group chat. No depictions of animal cruelty unless relevant to the conversation and warning is given beforehand. * While discussion of abuse, sexual or otherwise, is not altogether discouraged in the group itself, it is encouraged that such topics be moved to private should they arise in the public chat, particularly if they begin to fall into more graphic detail, whether in the context of describing a character's history or otherwise. Be aware that any attempt to glorify abuse in any shape or form - whether in chat or in RP or character backstory - will be grounds for being banned. * Avoid politics and religious discussion unless relevant to characters. As these are of a private nature, they should be moved to a private place for discussion. * Please do not spam the chat room with links to your own creations. If you've posted something that you'd like others to review and have already posted it at least once, please ask again before posting it when appropriate. Or, ask specific people in private to review it. * Please avoid gif spamming, particularly bright and rapidly flashing animated gifs. * Please avoid spamming stickers in the telegram chat. No more that 5 or 6 stickers in a row at best from one or multiple people. * Be respectful of other users. Discrimination against race, sexuality, or beliefs will not be tolerated. Offenders will be immediately rejected from the group. It's okay if your character is a jerk - this does not give you permission to be a jerk yourself. * Swearing and taking the Lord's name in vain is permitted. * Mini-modding is NOT allowed. Helping people and reminding others of the rules of the group is perfectly fine, but try to avoid giving firm answers to questions as if you were an acting mod or firmly correcting others for perceived rule-breaking. If you are not sure of an answer or see another player acting unruly or inappropriate, contact a mod either though DA Note or on telegram, and it will be taken care of. Screenshots are strongly encouraged. Everyone is encouraged to "help" and answer questions, but please do not assume the role of a mod if you are not one. If Moderators are in the chat room please let THEM correct other players' behavior. Players should not act as "stand-ins" for a mod, nor are they required to back up a mod when they admonish another player. Rules for The Lounge Chat * The rules for the Main Chat apply to ALL CHAT ROOMS. See above for those. * The main difference in the Lounge is that there is no RPing allowed, '''except on special occasions and permission is given by the mods. Rules for the New and Potential Member Chat * The rules for the Main Chat apply to ALL CHAT ROOMS. See above for those. * When a member's application is finally fully accepted into the group, they will be permitted access to the main chat and the Lounge. For now they are free to mingle within the chat. Rules for the OOC RP Chat * The rules for the Main Chat apply to ALL CHAT ROOMS. See above for those. * All chat should be in short-hand RP format. I.e. name: "I said a thing." * When speaking as yourself please use parentheses like so: ((This is me talking.)) * When having your character perform an action please use either asterisks ** or italics. This can be accomplished in telegram by adding two underscores on either side of a word, like so: _ _ an example _ _ - only with no spaces. Rules for Roleplaying Conduct * Reciprocate with effort. Put some thought into your posts, and always be sure to give your partner(s) something to respond to. Do not rely on them to carry the entirety of the plot. Conversations can be different, however. When exchanging verbally, character posts may be short. But it will be obvious to everyone if you have not put that much thought into your response. * Don't be overly concerned with the length of your posts. It's about quality, not quantity. Sometimes a post is multiple paragraphs, other times it's a sentence. As stated above, just be sure there is enough information there for your partner to work with. '''If you are not sure about something, ASK. * Be respectful of your RP partner at all times. It's okay if your character is a jerk; it doesn't give you permission to be a jerk yourself. * Players are encouraged to read the "Character Use" section on the reference sheets of characters they are interacting with. Some folks are uncomfortable with certain situations or content. These clauses may also include the use of "property" created by that Player. "Player properties" include anything created by that Player including but not limited to: specific locations, Artifacts or items, PCs and NPCs. Even RP scenes or situations depicted in Challenges may not be open to interpretation or use by other Players. Again if you aren't sure, ASK. * Do not hound your RP partners for updates. If your partner seems unaware it's their turn, then offer a polite reminder, but do not stress them into posting no matter how eager you may be to continue. Roleplaying is fun and exciting, yes. Being stressed into doing something when you may already be stressed about IRL things, isn't. * Be sure to clarify a style and format with your RP partner(s) before commencing. This includes discussion of a time and place such as Telegram chat, the forums, Google Docs, etc. And what tense you may all prefer using, such as past or present tense. This can also include deciding if you'd rather write out your posts more formally and "long-hand" like a book, often used in forum posts, or if you'd prefer "short-hand", i.e. Autumn: *sits down, pouts* Why am I always used as the example? ''Very often, this can be established through whatever the original poster plops down and others can just follow suit. * When writing heavy material, please show it the needed respect. This includes subjects such as systematic racism, abuse of any kind, more widely detailed cults, etc. '''AGAIN IF YOU AREN'T SURE, ASK.' * When creating a character that is outside your usual realm of knowledge regarding cultures, ethnicity, or even gender and sexuality, please do your research so as to avoid the quagmire of appropriation and misrepresentation. If you're unsure of where to start then please ask the mods or other players as they would be more than happy to provide answers and resources to anything you may not know or understand. And if we don't know, we'll do our best to find out. * Conversely, if you see someone doing something that could be interpreted as being politically incorrect, please do NOT scream at them. Please DO approach them politely and sensitively and ask them why they are doing the thing, as they simply may not know any better. This could be for multiple reasons such as having an inaccurate source of information. If you feel the need to correct them or offer insight into their situation then please give them material to help improve their knowledge. Try to avoid being rude or condescending if at all possible. If a Player is uncomfortable with approaching another Player regarding misrepresentation of a culture, ethnicity, sexuality, or gender, then please do not hesitate to contact a mod with your concerns. * At the same time, never forget that you are roleplaying in a fantasy setting, so try not to get too hung up on realistic details. This is a game about magic and werewolves after all. * Remember that when your character acts in an RP, story or Forum, that all major actions have consequences. Consider how your character will be affected, and how it will affect the world. If you kill someone, what are the ramifications? Will someone come looking for them? Will your character suffer guilt? Not all situations need this applied heavily, but characters, good characters, spring from having real reactions and consequences. * Avoid god-modding and always ask permission before having your character physically interact with another character(s). This includes sexual as well as violent contact. In informal RP (such as on the forums and without the presence of a GM or not in a formal RP event - which are usually in a chat room setting) the Player with the affected PC will decide their characters' reaction to being directly interacted with. If the PC performing the action makes an attempt to describe the extent of the damage or reaction of the PC being performed on, then this is considered a form of god-modding and is grounds for reprimand by the mods. If it continues, then the offender may be permanently banned from the group. * God-modding also manifests in forced manipulation of a plot, storyline, or, in some cases, NPCs who are generally RP'ed by those who created them and are generally treated like PCs in action (meaning you should still ask for permission before directly interacting with them). Important plot developments should be discussed and agreed upon beforehand. But this can also include the agreement that Player(s) be surprised. Always keep an open avenue of communication between Players so as to avoid confusion and subsequent ill-feelings. Forced manipulation of plot, storyline, or NPCs is subject to reprimand and banning. * Mature subject matter is permitted during RP, but please clear any graphic or potentially upsetting content with other Players before implementing. Such content that may fall under this include the following: ** Abuse of any kind - physical, sexual, drug, etc. ** Sexual content - whether being performed by the characters or described in detail by another character, even if consensual. ** Rape - this falls under the abuse clause, but the graphic description of rape in a sex scene is generally thought to be gratuitous and unnecessary. If the Players are into that sort of thing, then by all means RP your scene in private, but please do edit out any graphic content not relevant to the plot when posting publicly. * If your RP contains mature subject matter, then please mention this in the description of your piece when posting it to DeviantArt. As per DeviantArt's Terms of Use, however, graphic descriptions of sex are not allowed. If an RP is deemed far too mature to risk posting publicly on DeviantArt or elsewhere, we have a Google Drive account meant for just this purpose. Posting RPs for the group to read is not required. It is up to the Players to decide if what has transpired between their characters is canon or not. * When posting in the forum, please mark your mature rated threads with an M in the title of the thread. Content in Images and Writing * Graphic and unnecessary and/or gratuitous depictions of violence, sex, or abuse is not permitted in written or illustrated group content. The keyword here being "gratuitous". It is very possible to write or depict violence and sexuality (and even abuse) artfully, but anything that could be interpreted as glorifying or especially pornographying such scenes and behavior will not be allowed within the group galleries. * If a Player completes a Challenge and their image/writing is deemed unfit for the group, they will not receive a Silver until they have amended their submission to the mod's satisfaction. * Graphic sexual depictions are generally discouraged as per DeviantArt's Terms of Use. * Artistic nudity is permitted. Male and female alike. * Racist and hateful imagery/content is permitted within context of the story or character. Again, any suspicions that this sort of thinking is being framed as idyllic out of context will be asked to alter their submission or risk being banned from the group and all its spaces. Oreos & Shit-Sandwiches - Tips on Critiquing Others' Work in SnB As SnB is a juried art group, the mods also encourage our Players to offer helpful and constructive critique on others' creations submitted to the group. But only if the Player asks for it! And if you aren't sure, then please ask the Player if they would be open to receiving critique before commenting! 'So here are some tips on how to give a ''critique and not an opinion. * What exactly is a critique? Arguably, a "critique" is an "informed opinion". The commentator is presenting instruction based on their perception and understanding of the piece and what they think could be done to improve it. Lots of times, critiques are informed by the critic's own experiences in creation. But this also means they should state what is working for the piece, otherwise you just just look like a big jerk. Seriously. * Generally the rule is to first offer up what one likes about the piece or what they feel is working, then one item they feel isn't or that could use some improvement (not necessarily what's "bad", "wrong", or "awful"), and then follow it up with another compliment if possible. '''Your goal is to encourage the creator, not discourage them from creating at all. This technique is often called the "Oreo". * Actively try to avoid descriptive words such as "bad", "inaccurate", "awful" or anything that sounds overtly negative. Instead, take a page from the Creative Writing Handbook and SHOW but don't TELL what you're thinking about a person's piece - DESCRIBE what you're seeing, what it's like for you as an audience member, and offer up a way you think could help to improve that overall experience. * Be specific in what you think is working and what isn't! Your suggestions for improvement don't have to be specific, however. * Sometimes it's okay if you don't have a suggestion for the creator, but the general rule for that is if you can't say something nice, then don't say anything at all. * Describing what isn't working for a piece, followed by a lukewarm comment about what is, and then punctuated by yet another bit of insight into what isn't working without offering any advice on how to improve or fix it, is known colloquially as "The Shit Sandwich" approach to critiquing. And nobody likes a Shit Sandwich. * Another key thing to remember when giving critique - and this is especially important to writers - is to avoid making the piece or written work reflect YOUR voice or style. You can offer up a little "and this is how I would approach it" but try to avoid making it sound like an absolute if it's something you're sure YOU would do. Which leads us into our next point: * Try to be empathetic as to the creator's intent with the piece. And if it's unclear, then just ask! * Always remember everyone loves OREOS, but no one likes a SHIT SANDWICH. Accepting Critique We've gotten a few members who have never received a critique in their life, and despite a critic's well-meaning intention, a newbie artist or writer can walk away feeling pretty devastated. So here's a handy little guide on how to accept critique. * Before opening yourself up to critique, be prepared for hearing things about your work you never even considered. You may feel stupid, apprehensive, offended, but if it's something you agree could use some improvement, then take it as a means of guidance. Everyone experiences growing pains from time to time. Even us more experienced artists/writers. You never stop learning. * Despite that you may be hurting, try not to become defensive or angry. Politely give your reasons for your creative decisions if you feel it's necessary, but keep in mind that "it's my style" is NEVER a good excuse for lack of improvement. If something about your pieces fails to communicate as a stylistic choice, then you should reconsider what constitutes your "style" to begin with. Listen to what the critic may have to say about what could possibly be done to improve this lack of proper communication. * Remember that your intent should ALWAYS be clear on some level. Your creation is pointless if we can't interpret its meaning. If we can't understand what is happening in a scene or tell if that's an eye or a mouth in the case of visual art, then "style" doesn't count for anything. * People may have a lot of good points about how to improve your work, but ask yourself if all of them are even relevant? As you continue to work and improve, you'll realize that some suggestions just don't hold water. This can be difficult to figure out at first, and some may baffle you for a long time yet, but there is such a thing as "bad" or "failed critique". At the end of the day, it's still your creation and you get to decide what goes into it. * For every comment on improvement, try to remember an adjoining compliment. If a good critic has done their job successfully, you should feel empowered at least by some aspects of your work, and have a desire to improve on the areas that were described as lagging behind. Very often this just takes practice. Lots and lots of practice. * Have some more What Not To Do As An Artist/Writer Receiving Critique: ** DON'T ask for critique then reject every suggestion or counter with excuses to every negative observation. ** DON'T ask for critique then comment on how you've no intention on improving anyway because you only create for yourself. (Why are you even in this group anyway, knowing it's juried???) ** DON'T throw a tantrum if someone basically says they don't like your work. They may be out of line anyway by offering pointless commentary, but that doesn't mean you have to snap back with equal venom.